reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman
| image = Image:Character.irish.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Armadillo | end = Lake Don Julio | prereqs = | giver = Irish | location = New Austin | rewards = +50 Fame +100 Honor | previous = Nigel West Dickens mission strand: "Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" | next = Irish mission strand: "Man is Born Unto Trouble" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story John finds Irish having his head dunked in a horse trough by two men intent on killing him. After he has killed the two men, John asks Irish if he might know the location of a Gatling Gun needed to assault Fort Mercer. When Irish responds that he knows the location, they travel to a shack, where Irish disappears at the sight of guards. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Nigel West Dickens mission: "Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Save Irish from Welsh and French. *Accompany Irish to Lake Don Julio. *Kill the bandits at the lakeside cabin. *Search the cabin for the Gatling Gun. Mission Details After the cutscene ends, both French and Welsh will become hostile and must be killed. Be careful as Welsh has a knife. One strategy is to quickly switch to Dead Eye mode to kill them both; another is to wait for them to charge you, which affords an immediate opportunity to perform an execution or two. Once they are dead, another cutscene will be triggered where Irish explains that he knows where to find a Gatling gun. After that, the player must follow Irish to the cliff where yet another scene will be triggered. When it's done, the player will need to fight their way to the house, where there will be six enemies. They are easily finished off through use of cover and the Dead Eye ability. Once at the house the player needs to be careful as an enemy will come out wielding a Double-barreled Shotgun that might finish off an unaware player. After that, all the player needs to do is walk into the house to complete the level. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Irish. *Kills Irish's horse. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *Double-barreled Shotgun (dropped) Trivia *The name of this mission derives from jokes popular in Europe, particularly Great Britain, with the basic setup of "an Englishman, a Scotsman, and an Irishman An Action", although the men's nationalities vary depending on the country in which the joke is being told and the stereotype being used. Generally, the English and French are haughty/elitist, the Scots and Welsh are stingy/ill-tempered, and the Irish are stupid/childlike. *John Marston could be considered the eponymous Scotsman of the joke, considering his heritage and low tolerance for Irish's stupidity. *Marston cannot hogtie Welsh or French, or even hit them with the lasso. Gallery File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman01.jpg File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman02.jpg File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman03.jpg|''"What's up, boys?"'' File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman04.jpg|''"Fuck off, boyo, this don't concerns you!"'' File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman05.jpg|''"When a man with a sing-song voice tells me to "fuck off", it always concerns me, "boyo".'' File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman06.jpg|''"Look here, this paddy bastard stole our guns, tried to steal our horses..."'' File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman07.jpg|''"The law's clear on the matter!"'' File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman08.jpg|''"I never stole nothin', sir! Never did, not in all me life!"'' File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman09.jpg|''"That French cunt is playing with the Welshman's tiny and ineffective mind!"'' File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman10.jpg|''"Mr. Nigel West Dickens told me you could help me locate a machine gun."'' File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman11.jpg File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman12.jpg File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman13.jpg File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman14.jpg File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman15.jpg File:Rdr_frenchman_welshman_irishman16.jpg|''"It's not here! That lying sack of shit!"'' es:Un francés, un galés y un irlandés Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player